godfather_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Carlo Gambetti
Carlo "Trigger-boy" Gambetti was an Italian gangster who was the second leader of the Gambetti crime family, acting as Underboss from 1920 to 1933. Gambetti became Don following the murder of John Gambetti, and he, too, was assassinated in revenge for the murder of Frankie "the Underboss" Ancelotti. Biography Gambetti was born in the town of Bagheria, in the Province of Palermo, the brother of Giovanni Gambetti. Carlo immigrated to the United States in 1920 along with Giovanni, who renamed himself "John". Carlo retained his name, since he wanted to act as he did back in the old county, refusing to succumb to the Roaring Twenties lifestyle. Gambetti was the second-in-command of the Gambetti Gang and the main triggerman, earning the nickname "Trigger-boy". He was arrested in 1925 for several charges of murder, but since he befriended NYPD Commissioner James Brant, he was released for good behavior, despite the overwhelming evidence against him, that he had murdered twenty people in the past month. Gambetti was responsible for not only the various contract hits ordered by his brother John, but also operating the speakeasies, rackets, and extorting new people, and for enforcing mob law, keeping people in line, bribing police and politicians, and hiring enforcers. When the Gambetti Gang became the Gambetti crime family, he was the Underboss under John Gambetti. Carlo Gambetti retained his title of hitman and enforcer, and sometimes performed hits alongside John. Gambetti was responsible for the murder of Frankie Ancelotti, "the Underboss", who was the close brother of Ancelotti Family Don Sammy Ancelotti. Carlo and John gunned him down in Five Points at his apartment with Tommy Guns, causing grief and anger within Sammy Ancelotti. Ancelotti immediately whacked Johnny Gambetti, leaving Carlo as the Don of the Gambetti Family, and he operated the family. He went into hiding, since he thought that the Ancelottis wanted to put a hit out on him as well. However, Carlo was misidentified as Capo Romualdo Cannistraci, who was killed in his place. The Gambettis were locked in a full-scale mob war which is still occuring, and continued to murder Ancelotti enforcers. Carlo was not to be seen on the streets or in public for seven years, hiding out at his penthouse, which was blown up years earlier in a failed assassination attempt. Death Sammy found out the locaton of Carlo Gambetti in 1940 following a tip-off from an NYPD officer he was interrogating, who was a member of Brant's squad of police officers. Sammy sent a letter to his home, asking him to come to a sit-down. It wrote: Dear Don Gambetti: These past years have been traumatizing. I don't want any more of this crap about our families killing each other until there is nobody left. Each of us have lost a brother, lost a home, and lost friends. I know that you do not want to stay hiding in that old fortress for the rest of your life, and I know that I do not want to sleep with a pistol in my hands, so I implore you to meet with me at 514 Mulberry Street in Five Points. If you do not come, I hope you are prepared for continued bloodshed. '' ''Sincerely, '' ''Samuele Oliviano Ancelotti, Esq. Following the letter, Gambetti decided to follow with Don Ancelotti's demands. His chauffeur drove him to the exact location, parking in front of the door to the apartment. Gambetti left the car, leaving the door open behind him, as Ancelotti had already drawn a Thompson sub-machine gun and riddled him with bullets. His body fell into the back seat, and the driver of the car was killed as well. Ancelotti planted a carbomb and blew it up, making it seem as if someone had attempted to kill him at his home. The murder was unsolved, but in the confessions of Ancelotti in his will, released in 1978, revealed that he killed one Carlo Gambetti and his associate Adelardo Tiano. Category:Dons Category:Gambetti Category:Killed Category:Mobsters Category:Sicilians